300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Holiday Celebration (2018.01.16)
Event Time Start: '''16 January 2018 '''End: '''22 January 2018 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Merry Christmas icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use Snowflake ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get Snowflake from Winter Package or Big Winter Package, the packages are available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Snowflake to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Snowflake to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner: * (Skin Card - School Swimsuit Eucliwood) x 1 * (Level 2 Random Gem Chest) x 1 * (Snowball) x 1 * (Solo License) x 1 * (Chest of Time) x 1 * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) x 1 * (Random 7 Days Skin Experience Package) x 1 * (Level 13 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 * (Snowflake) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Package) x 1 * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) x 1 * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 * (Snowman) x 1 * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 * (Advanced Merit Pack) x 1 * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 * (Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 * (Snowflake) x 1 * (Random Artifact Package) x 1 Winter Holiday Celebration: Fate Theme Week (Activities) '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily use one of the following heroes: and get 1 victory in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Snowball) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily use one of the following heroes: and receive 1 sword ( ) by getting the Most Hero Kill MVP in the team 1 time to obtain the following items: * (Mysterious Chest T) x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily use one of the following heroes: and receive 1 fist ( ) by getting the Most Assist MVP in the team 1 time to obtain the following items: * (Mysterious Chest Y) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily use one of the following heroes: and receive 1 crown ( ) by getting the Most Hero Kill and Most Hero Damage Taken MVP in the team 1 time to obtain the following items: * (Mysterious Chest S) x 1 '''Task E (Daily Quest): '''During the event, complete task A, B, C and D to obtain the following items: * (Snowball) x 2 Exchange Reward This event has Snowball and Snowman as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Hero Card - Astolfo) = x 22 * (Skin Discount Card - Song of Christmas Saya (80% Price)) = x 6 * (Skin Discount Card - True Ancestor Arcueid (80% Price)) = x 3 * (Skin Discount Card - Nurse Yaya (80% Price)) = x 6 * (Skin Discount Card - Goddess of Creation Stacia (80% Price)) = x 1 * (Skin Discount Card - GGO Kiriko (80% Price)) = x 1 * (Snowman) = x 15 * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) = x 30 * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) = x 4 * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 6 * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) = x 3 * (Jeweled Sword) = x 12 * (Random Strengthening Captain Package) = x 1 * (FuMO25 Radar (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 12 * (Modular Spear) = x 12 * (Clow Reed's Magic Book (Clow Book) (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 12 * (Whirlwind Shuriken) = x 12 * (Aestus Estus) = x 12 * (Black Lotus) = x 12 * (Ward Skin - Doge) = x 3 * (Skin Card - Kuji Kanesada Shiki) = x 22 * (Skin Card - Crossdressing Keima) = x 30 | x 10 * (Skin Card - Wine Waiter Hei) = x 22 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Shimakaze) = x 50 * (Skin Card - Atago) = x 50 * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) = x 25 | x 5 * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) = x 35 | x 20 Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Snowmans. The number of Snowman you will receive is as follows: * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) -> x 2 * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) -> x 8 * (Skin Card - School Swimsuit Eucliwood) -> x 2 ---- ----